


MadGrill

by Weeaboocorpse



Series: A Thousand Leagues with the Sunny [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeaboocorpse/pseuds/Weeaboocorpse
Summary: In a quick stop on their journey, Luffy and Sanji found a new restaurant to try out.





	MadGrill

“This meat is so good,” Luffy cooed as he started to pile more meat onto his plate. 

“Barbecue is always good,” Sanji agreed, taking another bite out of the meat from his own plate. He exhaled, allowing the meat to fall apart in his mouth. 

“Can you start cooking meat like this? I really like it,” Luffy continued, sauce coating his fingertips waiting to be licked clean. 

“I would, but it takes time to make the meat fall apart like this. I don’t think you’re patient enough for that” Sanji laughed, nudging the captain with his shoulder. 

“That chef we met a while back cooked it pretty fast,” Luffy said, his mouth full of food. “That tiny cook with that big guy with blue hair, he was really good.”

“I wish I could have talked shop with him more.” Sanji lamented, “He was really talented. I started practicing this dish he was telling me about. I think it was called Soba.” 

“I just want to eat his cooking again,” Luffy practically drooled. 

“Eh? Is my cooking not good enough for you?” Sanji laughed, attempting to play with the younger man. 

“What? No!” Luffy cried. Some of the patrons of the restaurant turned to look at the pair, obviously annoyed with having their meal disrupted. “Your food is amazing!’ 

“I’m kidding, Luffy,” Sanji patted his friend on the back before taking a long drink out of his beer glass. The straw hat paused for a moment, looking at his friend as he went back to his meal, before returning to his own. 

“If the meat can be this good, I think I can wait a little longer,” Luffy said, his voice seemed lower than his usual volume. “I’m sure you could make it taste amazing.” 

“We’ll make a day of it.” Sanji lit up, startling the younger man beside him. “We can grill up some vegetables and some fish, if you and Ussop catch some for us,” the blonde continued. “I can make drinks for the girls, and Franky can blow the pool up again so we can make a real party of it!” 

“It’s a plan then,” The captain confirmed, licking some of the sauce from his thumb. 

“I can’t wait to see Nami in a bathing suit again,” Sanji muttered, staring off into the distance. 

“But she wears a bathing suit every day,” Luffy said, taking another bite into his meat.

“It’s different,” Sanji shot back. “She shows her legs more.” 

“I don’t know why you get so excited. I mean I’ve seen Nami naked before an-“ Luffy started, but before he could finish his sentence Sanji looked him dead in the eyes. With the patience of a saint, and with every fiber of his being resisting to disrupt this restaurant one more time, he wrapped his arm around the captain’s shoulders. 

“What. Do. You. Mean. By. That. Luffy?” Sanji said slowly, through gritted teeth. Some fibers snapping as he continued to hold back, for the owner’s sake. 

“You saw her too! Well, I guess it wasn’t really Nami, it was Bon Clay who made himself look like Nami. And there was that other time in the bath,” Luffy said, not sure how far the cook would go. 

“Oh, I-” Sanji pulled back, confusion swirling its way onto his forehead. “I totally forgot about then. I don't think that counts?" The cook removed his arm from around the captain's shoulders.

“I’m confused too,” Luffy admitted, relieved that he did not have to physically fight Sanji again. 

“Let’s just forget that happened, for Nami’s sake,” Sanji said, adjusting himself on the bench next to the captain. 

“She beat us up pretty hard afterwards, so I’d say we’re all even,” Luffy said, slowly slipping into silence. 

“Have you seen any other girls naked before?” Sanji looked at him, hope glimmering in his eyes for some kind of distraction. 

“Well, I accidentally ran into Boa when she was in the bath,” Luffy thought. 

“Wait, do you mean Boa Handcock, the most beautiful woman in the world?” Sanji said, almost speechless that Luffy got himself into such a situation. “And you didn’t bleed out?” 

“Why would I bleed out?” Luffy said, obviously confused. 

“Nevermind that, what happened?” Sanji pressed his friend for more details. 

“Nothing, I was looking for food, and I saw her in the bath.” Luffy continued to eat while his friend processed this new information. When he did not answer, Luffy continued “Ever since then she gets all red when I’m around. She keeps asking me to marry her, but I don’t want too.” 

“I think she’s in love with you,” Sanji said, clasping his hand on the other’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, but I don’t love her.” Luffy said, obvious annoyance showing on his face as he remembered the pirate empress. “She helped me out a ton, and I’m very grateful…” He paused. “I just don’t want to marry her.” 

“I understand.” Sanji said, looking back towards his plate. “I kind of feel the same about Pudding.” His eyes grew dim, as if trying to find a memory that wasn’t there anymore. “Maybe in another life,” he sighed, pepping himself back up. “Have you ever been in love before, Luffy?” 

“I don’t know,” Luffy said, “I never really knew what it was. I mean, I love all of you guys” 

“I’m not an expert either,” Sanji admitted, “But I’ve heard you’ll know it when you feel it.” 

The stand’s waitress now was clearing away the used plates left by past customers. “I didn’t mean to overhear,” her timid voice came out. “But my mother always said that you knew you were in love when ‘the thought of them being with anyone else makes you feel sick to your stomach’.” The young girl stated, her hair brushing her shoulders as she wiped down the counters. 

“Then I love you, miss, because I can’t stand the thought of another guy loving you,” Sanji immediately cooed at the unsuspecting waitress. Her bright eyes wide with surprise as she tried to sense whether this guy was faking his reaction. She quickly blushed and slipped back into the kitchen. Luffy chuckled at his friend’s reaction, the blonde’s heart breaking as he realized his new love would not return. 

Luffy wasn’t sure if he had ever felt this way about a person before. He had fought against people who used others as tools to achieve their goals; he never wanted to claim ownership over someone. But such a guttural reaction, to even the thought of someone being unavailable to him, that idea scared him. Luffy tended to think with his gut, in a both literal sense in both his choices and his food. But love was the one emotion that always escaped him, romantic love that is. 

He loved many things in his life. He loved his brothers, the people who raised him, his crew, the sea itself; even though his own body hated the sea. But he never had the desire to be intimate with any person, nor even physically touch him in a nonviolent way. Gramps forced him to hold hands as a child, but Luffy always escaped him, choosing to make his own path instead. The thought of holding hands only seemed to hold back potential adventure, why would people do so willingly? It was one of the things he choked up to understanding when he was older, but even now as he grew to be an adult, the idea never settled in. 

Oh well, there were bigger things to worry about. Like how Luffy could get as much of this barbecue meat onto the ship as he physically could. 

The Straw Hat Captain looked towards his cook, his eyes gleaming as both of them had the same idea. Sanji waved back to any waiter or waitress available for the check and to make an order to take with them, the sign behind the counter stating a new “To-Go” policy. Luffy took the opportunity to stretch his legs, allowing the cook to handle the food. The blonde waved him on, telling him he would meet Luffy back at the ship, and to not get into any trouble or the meat would be gone when he got back to Sunny. Luffy shuttered at the thought, choosing instead to find his other companions.The sun beat down hard on the famous straw hat, it’s owner contemplating which way his adventure would take him.


End file.
